


I love you more than all the stars in the sky

by Kaichoukai



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Childhood Memories, Fluff, Love, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 17:05:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7114681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaichoukai/pseuds/Kaichoukai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iwaizumi reached an arm around Oikawa’s torso and which made him finally jerk awake a bit in surprise as Iwaizumi slowly raised him from where he was laying on the ground.</p><p>	Oikawa smiled sleepily and simply moved to bury his face into Iwaizumi’s shoulder,” carry me Iwa-chan…. I can’t walk.” He did not bother to look up because he could feel the air get heavy and knew what Iwaizumi’s response was going to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I love you more than all the stars in the sky

It was a late July day, around 10 at night to be exact. The cars on the streets were beginning to become sparse and house lights were being turned off. Though one apartment light was left on. A sleepy brunette was laying on the ground with a pillow, covered in a light blue pillow case, a soft fleece blanket laid over himself. It was hard to keep his eyes open. The television voices were starting to blend together and the images becoming blurry. He let out a small groan in defeat as he finally let his eyelids shut completely. He always tried to stay awake, to await his boyfriends return from work, but in the end, it usually didn’t work. He drifted to sleep on the ground, curled up into a crescent shape.

An hour later the front door unlocked, Iwaizumi walked in dressed in business casual dress pants and a button up shirt, with a tie. He took his shoes off at the door before he spoke and said a small,” I am home,” wondering if he would hear a response. He didn’t expect one though, his office job had piled him with projects that kept him much longer than anticipated. 

Iwaizumi walked into the house and went straight to the small kitchen to find a note on a Tupperware container with his name on it. He opened the container to find himself a portion of rice and curry. Oikawa was not the best at cooking but he did make good curry. A small smile played on Iwaizumi’s lips as he went to heat up the food and eat it quickly and hungrily. The flavors were always spot on and danced on his palate. When he finished he washes the container and put it on the drying rack next to the pots and pans that Oikawa must have washed earlier. 

He sighed softly when leaving the kitchen, it was nice to have a full stomach after only putting water, expresso drinks, and small granola bars into his stomach the last few hours. Iwaizumi stopped in the entranceway into the sitting area. He noticed the television, it was simply playing infomercials at this time of night. Iwaizumi stared for a moment, it was talking about a hair dryer that was strong enough to dry your hair in five minutes no matter what kind of hair you had. Iwaizumi simply shook his head before hearing a small groan from the other side of the room. He was glad Oikawa was sleeping when he looked over, because Iwaizumi suddenly had the biggest smile playing on his lips. After a long day at work, being hounded by deadlines and people he did not care for, it was nice to the most important person in his life. 

Iwaizumi made his way to Oikawa finally and knelt down beside him. His hair had become a bit disarrayed compared to how it was during the day, perfectly styled no matter what kind of forces were thrown at it. He reached a hand forward and brushed a few locks out of Oikawa’s face. His face was so sound. Iwaizumi could not help but stare a little, his hand running over the others jaw bone and then a finger gently gracing Oikawa’s lips and then right below his eyes. If Oikawa was awake he would definitely be mocking Iwaizumi, but for now, he was able to admire the other peacefully. 

After a few minutes of this, Oikawa stirred and Iwaizumi jerked back a bit. Though the other did not wake up and simply repositioned in his sleep. Iwaizumi was beginning to feel the weight of sleep deprivation weighing down on him. The caffeinated drinks he had to stay up were now wearing off. All he wanted to do was lay in bed, to entwine himself with Oikawa and sleep the night away. First though was the task of getting Oikawa into bed. He was a hard man to wake up and Iwaizumi did not feel like carrying him to the bedroom. 

“Oi, Oikawa,” Iwaizumi gently prodded, shaking one of Oikawa’s shoulders gently,” let’s get to bed, it is almost midnight.” He waited for a response but there was none so he spoke up again, this time a little louder,” Oikawa, come on.” This time there was a small grumble that followed from the brunette but he did not open his eyes and raised the shoulder Iwaizumi had his hand on to try and shake it off. 

Iwaizumi reached an arm around Oikawa’s torso and which made him finally jerk awake a bit in surprise as Iwaizumi sat back, if Oikawa was even a little bit coherant, it meant he could walk himself to bed. Instead of Iwaizumi having to go through the trouble of carrying him.

Oikawa smiled sleepily and took the opportunity to simply move and bury his face into Iwaizumi’s shoulder,” carry me Iwa-chan…. I can’t walk.” He did not bother to look up because he could feel the air get heavy and knew what Iwaizumi’s response was going to be. 

“Walk your own ass to bed, you have two legs.” He stood up and held out a hand to help Oikawa up. All he was doing was pouting, it was sort of cute but he continued to stand his ground the best he could.

Oikawa stared at Iwaizumi’s hand and pouted,” Iwa-chan, I am so tired, my knee is acting up, carry me,” he let out small, pathetic cries at the end.

Iwaizumi was so tired and slightly irritated that he simply caved,” you are so annoying at times, you know that? I am just as tired too after a ten hour work day.” He leaned over and put one arm under Oikawa’s knees and the other at the base of his back. Iwaizumi lifted him up and stared at him,” you are just a big, oversized baby, you know that?”

Oikawa laid his head against Iwaizumi’s shoulder again,” that may be true but you still stick around me,” he smiled and closed his eyes slowly.

“Don’t fall back asleep yet,” he walked out of the sitting room and around the corner to their small bedroom. It wasn’t that lavish, a night stand, a queen sized bed and a small closet that barely fit all of Oikawa’s clothes plus Iwaizumi’s business clothes. There was a large tan comforter and a few various blankets. Iwaizumi had made the bed before he left for work since Oikawa never really bothered too. The bed was still nice and mad up besides the one missing pillow that was in the living room. Iwaizumi plopped Oikawa onto the bed and went back to the sitting room to get the pillow.

Oikawa then took the opportunity to crawl under the blankets and get comfy. He enjoyed being under the blankets even when it was hot and humid. The window in the room was open and a nice breeze helped to make the humidity dissipate. Iwaizumi slept above the blankets though, they made it work though even though there were blankets that were separating them from direct skin to skin contact. Oikawa let out a soft sigh and closed his eyes again. Soon after though footsteps approached again and eventually stopped at the bed. Oikawa hummed softly until he felt a pillow thrown at his face. He opened his eyes and gasped,” Iwaizumi Hajime! I am trying to sleep! I need my beauty sleep! Stop keeping me awake!”

“Sure, whatever you say princess,” he stripped down to his boxers and crawled atop the blankets and rolled over to face Oikawa who was holding the pillow against his face. Iwaizumi rolled his eyes and kissed the top of one of Oikawa’s hands. It was rough and callused on both side, his knuckles looked worn down. He always admired his hands though, whether he was chopping vegetables, playing volleyball, or doing laundry, they were never tense, always delicate. They were only tense when Oikawa was truly frustrated or angered. Iwaizumi had learned over the year that Oikawa was not a person to verbally or facially show and share his emotions, so Iwaizumi read his other body parts. His hands being one of them. 

After a few moments the pillow was lowered just to show Oikawa’s eyes, they showed just how tired he was and how much he yearned to sleep. Iwaizumi moved his head forward and kiss Oikawa’s forehead. 

Oikawa let out a small laugh behind the pillow,” you are being so nice to me Iwaizumi,” he smiled and stared at the man lying in the bed beside him. “I love you, you know that, I say it all the time, but I do not think I will ever be over you.” He sat up a little and put the pillow at the head of the bed and then scooting closer to Iwaizumi. He wrapped his arms around Iwaizumi and the other returned the gesture by wrapping his arms around Oikawa’s shoulders. “Remember when we were young, and we would sneak out at night together to look up at the stars in the sky, I like to think, then, is when I first realized you were a little more than a friend. Now, I realize that I love you more than all the stars in the sky, more than all the stars in the galaxy. You are a person I can rely on no matter what the situation, and my partner in life who I wouldn’t trade for anyone.” He laid his forehead against Iwaizumi’s.

Iwaizumi listened to Oikawa ramble, his heart picked up pace a little as he brought Oikawa closer so Oikawa could lay his head on his chest,” I will never understand how you can say such cheesy things and not be embarrassed.” He paused before speaking again, “but I love it just… like I love you…” 

Oikawa draped his arm over Iwaizumi’s chest and closed his eyes slowly, “to infinity and beyond as buzz lightyear says.” He chuckled and closed his eyes, beginning to drift off to sleep again.

“Okay you can stop now,” Iwaizumi closed his eyes too and fell asleep as well. It was comforting after an agonizing day to simply lay besides Oikawa, to fall asleep with a person who he knew wouldn’t yell at him or pressure him. When they accept one another’s faults, admire the accomplishments, and encourage the other to succeed, that is when you know, you have found the person in life you love the most and that deserves to be in it.


End file.
